The Power Of Love
by xPrincessOfShadows
Summary: "Alicia's body was pressed against the corner of the famous WWE ring but it wasn't because of another diva, she wasn't in the middle of a match and there was no crowd to cheer or boo her. This place was dark, scary and dangerous." Rated: M for violence and strong language. This is my debut fanfic so please read and review xxx


**Title: The power of love**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own any characters in this fanfiction.**

**Warning: Violence, strong language**

**Beta-read: Riley (Thank you, you saved this fanfic, girl and I owe you big times! Love you x)**

**A/N: **Hello guys, this is my debut fanfiction on this website and it is the first story that I wrote in English, so please, forgive me that my English is simple. Hope you enjoy, please read & review! (: x

Alicia's body was pressed against the corner of the famous WWE ring but it wasn't because of another diva, she wasn't in the middle of a match and there was no crowd to cheer or boo her. This place was dark, scary and dangerous.

She heard the footsteps coming closer to the ring. Her body tensed and she pressed herself so hard against the ropes that it hurt her.

„Where are you, sweetheart? C'mon, don't be shy! I know you're here. Where are you hiding?"

She heard a sneaky british accent getting closer and closer and in that moment she wished she could be deaf. She knew who it was. She saw his face when he tried to hurt her in the locker room a few minutes ago. She was lucky there. He was distracted by some noises in the hallway and she ran away right when he was about to check what it was. But now? There was no one in the arena anymore and she could feel that she had no chance. Of course, she's a trained wrestler but so is this guy and besides… he's way stronger than her. It was Wade Barrett.

Alicia could hear Wade surrounding the ring. This girl was too scared to even breathe. Suddenly his hands found her hips and the taller man jumped on the ring floor behind her. She could feel his breath on her skin.

„I found you. I will always find you." Alicia lost it. She started to scream and she tried to get his hands off of her, but it was pointless. He was too strong.

„Scream all you want, baby, there's no one who could help you. Everybody left. You are mine now." An evil laugh and desperate screams filled the whole arena. He was right. There was no one to help her and she knew it too well.

„Get off of me! Let me go, Wade! I'll call the police, I swear!"

„I'm pretty sure you won't call anyone when I'm done with you, babe." He got in the ring, took Alicia on his shoulders, layed her down and slowly spoke to her: „ So here's what's gonna happen, I'm the one who is in control here. You're gonna do exactly what I tell you and if you don't, well, let's just say that you'll find out what I am capable of and I'm pretty sure that you won't like it, sweetheart. Now get on your knees and take that shirt off 'cause you won't need it anytime soon."

„Who do you think you are? I am not your whore!" With that she spit in his face.

„You little bitch, don't say I didn't warn you!" He slapped her and tore her favourite shirt apart.

„Is anybody here?" A strange voice filled the arena and Wade pressed his hand over Alicia's mouth.

„Anybody? I heard someone screaming…" Alicia was desperate. After few seconds she heard the footsteps going away. She kicked Wade in the mid section and at least got the chance to scream a „help" before he caught her again. Luckily, Wade wasn't quick enough and the arena was filled with light.

The eyes of the Irish man widened and he ran straight to the ring. Wade got up and Alicia escaped from underneath him. Once again she pressed herself against the corner of the ring and she watched Sheamus saving her from Wade. He kicked him hard in the shin and punched him a few times. Wade's head was bleeding.

„Stephen stop! You'll kill him! Stop! Please!" Alicia's scream got Sheamus's attention and he stopped. Wade was unable to move. Sheamus heard somebody crying. It was Alicia. He went to her and pulled her into a hug.

„It's okay. You're fine now. Nothing's gonna happen to you when I'm here. Shh, baby, don't cry." He took her into his strong arms and carried her away. She wraped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. Her body was still shaking.

„Shh, it's okay now. I'll take you to the hotel, okay?" She nodded „Yes" and they left.

Sheamus layed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

„Goodnight, Al." He was about to leave but she caught his hand.

„Please, Stephen, don't go anywhere, I can't stay here alone." He smiled and caressed her cheek.

„Okay, I'll stay here with you." She moved a little and made room for him on the bed. He layed next to her, hugged her and kissed her forehead again.

„Thank you."

„Always, beautiful." She hid herself in his arms and fell asleep. The last thing she heard was: „Nobody's gonna hurt you again. I promise."


End file.
